Don't forget to remember me
by Clexstatic
Summary: Clarke moved to Quebec city for her studies and escape her previous life, Lexa is also a student at the University Laval. Both of them meet and they get entangled really quickly. The chemistry between them is incredible. This is a new version of the one titled the same way on AO3 that I posted few months ago. Hope you like it
1. Don't forget to remember me

**Chapter 1 : Don't forget to remember me**

It was de first week of September. Clarke Griffin, new in town, had freshly moved away from her hometown for her studies. This September morning was cold and the sun was light. She stood alone, in the center of her new University campus and was not really sure what to expect for the new adventure in front of her.

She had left Ottawa a few days prior, she had packed most of her belongings from her mom's house and left, turning a new page in her book, getting ready for the next chapter of her life. She was impressed by the cold stare and general invisibility.

She had arrived in town five days ago, and yet, no one and even bother talking to her. She was not used to it, since she came from a town where everyone was friendly, or at least tried. She used to be popular too; president of the class. She is a really pretty blonde, always dressed as it should. President of the class as well as many other committees in the school and out. She was admired by many because of her implications, but also because of the time she had spent with people of different social classes, and helping the ones with learning disabilities or complicated family situations.

She was everywhere, always there, smiling, radiant. Her smile could light up an entire room, but even being all that she was, she stayed accessible. She was an honest, real human being and she had many friends.

Which is why, for her, spending 5 days without social interactions, or even a subtle hint of a smile, was downing on her.

She headed out for her first day, got to the main street and looked both sides before crossing the road, to almost get ran over by a distracted student. Younger drivers were not her favorite at that moment. And the fact that she felt invisible wasn't helping her temper, it is not who Clarke Griffin is.

As she stepped into the building, she tried to find her locker, since she had lots of books to put in. She spent more than fifteen minutes going around in circles, not finding her locker. She almost stopped searching and decided to go to class with all of her belongings, knowing too well that she was more than likely almost late for her first class. That's when she saw a recluse row of lockers ahead of her, and one of them was hers. She quickly put her books in it and noticed the drawings on the lockers door as she closed it. There was a ridiculous amount of dicks drawn all over the locker. '' _Looks like I am stuck with the dick locker. Seriously, what have I done to the world to get a day like this?''_ She locked her belongings in and started searching for her classroom, hoping it would be easier to find than her locker. She was looking for room 0011.

She quickly looked around, trying to guess the logic of the numbers of the classroom. Her class should be on a lower level, so she found the closest staircase and headed down. Time was running out, she noticed, because other students, who looked as stressed as she was started all around her, unaware of her presence, until someone ran directly into her, making her fall back on her ass, in the middle of the corridor, with people passing so close to her. She had lost balance a few times trying the get back up. As she finally made her way up on her legs, she ran her fingers over her pants, trying to get the dust off of them. She realised that no one has stopped running when she was down, which meant there were a lot less people running around, making her feel invisible, but meaning as well that she was more than likely running in late to her first class. She felt bad thinking it was only a French class and it wasn't as bad missing it, but at the same time, French was a big deal into this university; and she needed to keep her grades high, because they were the main reason why she was studying where she was and with good grades, hopefully her mom would get off of her back and let her be, something she really wished for.


	2. I'd rather risk

**Chapter 2 : I'd rather risk**

'' _I've got to live my whole life with a sense of abandon, squeeze every drop out no matter what happens and non wonder what I've missed. I'd rather RISK'' – Paul Brandt, Risk_

Lexa woke up signing along to her newest addiction, country music. It was her way to start her new year fresh, even though it was a new year, the people were most likely the same, but this new awesome music helped her be positive about this new beginning.

Her busy summer schedule was a thing of the past. She had spent every minute of her free time working at her aunt's café, where different music where played everyday, in order to please different groups of customers. Country soon became her favorite, mostly because she had heard _''It happens, by Sugarland''_ on a busy day, as she had rolled into work, 15 minutes late after a shitty crazy morning.

Lexa is a person who stands up for herself. She is a proud, honest woman, who works really hard to get want she wants. She spent so much time working at the café, that most of her free time happens the be late at night, at a time where no kids should be aloud to still be up. It was the only moment she had to talk and see her little brother and sister on Skype. She might have left them a few years ago, but she still loved them more than anything in the world. She spend the biggest part of her life talking with them and making sure they felt wanted; something nobody ever cared to do for her.

She had stayed up until late the previous night, which made her morning so hard. Her Skype conversation had started early with Aden, but it ended really late as Anya took the computer after her 10 years old brother got off to bed.

Lexa was excited for her second year. She could not wait to see Lincoln, her best friend; but still enjoyed the few more minutes she had left in the coziness of her bed. She always was one of the quiet ones, the overprotective one yet charming one. As her cellphone started to replay the same song again; she realised she was a few minutes away from being late for her first class, French class. She had taken the course the last semester, but ended having to drop it on her first year as a scheduling conflict occurred. She knew Mr. Kane was the one to give the lecture once again, and since she had already heard the first period of any of 's classes, she knew it was an easy class to start with; and that she didn't need all of her books, since he often spend more time talking than actually teaching.

She had got up really quickly, had put her long brown hair into a pony tail, jumped in her University Laval sweat shirt, brushed her teeth, took a cliff bar, stuffed it into her mouth, locked her door and ran like hell.

She got to the campus quite fast, thanks to her running trainings, keeping her in shape. She looked on the second level as she went down, noticed the halls were almost empty, except for the blonde beauty who sat across the floor on the lower level. On any other day, she would've stop to help her, but today, she was really late and had to get to her class, which only meant her chivalry had to wait.


End file.
